This invention relates to a gas chromatograph and a method of using it in a split mode.
In conventional methods of gas chromatographic analysis in a split mode, it was necessary to separately measure the column flow rate, the split flow rate and the purge flow rate in order to adjust the split ratio to a desired value. Conventionally, the column flow rate was measured either directly by using a flow meter or calculated from a measured retention time of methane, and the split and purge flow rates were directly measured by a flow meter. Since the measurements of flow rates by such methods are troublesome, it was time-consuming to adjust the split ratio.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of this problem, and its object is to provide a gas chromatograph which allows the split ratio to be adjusted easily to a desired value.